Lucky
by Sakura Antoinette
Summary: Serena llora desconsoladamente cada noche, por... ¿Por qué será?


**Lucky**

Esa mañana me levanté temprano, tenía mucho que hacer, ir a una entrevista en el programa Tokio de Cristal para hablar de mi última película, una sesión de fotos en la tarde, para finalizar en la noche con mi participación en el programa Sonido galáctico.

Como de costumbre la sala de mi casa está llena de flores enviadas por mis cientos de admiradores, en la entrada de mi casa siempre hay paparazis esperando tomarme una fotografía comprometedora. Que sigan soñando pues no tengo nada de lo cual avergonzarme, allá ellos si gozan con crearme otro vida, la cual es pura fantasía pues dudo mucho que tengan si quiera idea de cómo soy en realidad.

___

"Serena, mira como traes los ojos, ¿otra vez esa alergia que te da por las noches?"

"Sí Andy… a parte el insomnio… pero el maquillaje me cubrirá las ojeras no te preocupes…"

Dije a mi mánager tratando de sonar indiferente. Siempre mentía, fingía que tenía una alergia en los ojos, fingía que tenía problemas para dormir. Nadie de los que me rodeaban sabía que cada noche derramaba lágrimas hasta quedarme dormida. Sufría tanto porque no podía obtener aquello que tanto necesitaba, entre sollozos que ahogaban mi alma, me preguntaba ¿Qué era este sentimiento de anhelo? Sentía unas ganas de recibir un cálido abrazo. No era que no tuviese amigos, de hecho, amigos no me faltaban, era amiga de los chicos del grupo Three Lights, de la pop star Mina Aino, de la actriz Rei Hino, de la chef de fama internacional Lita Kino, de la cirujana plástica Amy Mizuno, entre otros.

El corazón se me hacía pedazos cada vez que llegaba a mi habitación en las noches y me disponía a dormir. Sí claro, pretendía dormir como cualquier persona normal y luego llegaba esa terrible nostalgia… ¿Qué me falta? Me preguntaba. Tengo todo lo que cualquier joven de 20 años puede soñar. Fama, fortuna, amigos, es cierto estoy soltera… pero vamos, no estoy tan desesperada como para comprometerme con el primer remedo de hombre que me baje el cielo y las estrellas. Sí claro, como soy tan ingenua, voy a creerle los cuentos a cualquiera. Entonces volviendo a mi único secreto, ¿Qué es lo que necesito aquí con tal desesperación?

___

"Buenos días, les saluda Netzu Chuuko, de su programa Tokio de Cristal. Con ustedes la sensación del momento Serena Tsukino"

"Hola a todos. Hola Netzu, ¿Qué tal?"

"Muy bien, pero mira como los pones"

"Te amo Serena" "Cásate conmigo" Se escuchaba en la audiencia.

"Calma muchachos. Serena pero cuéntanos acerca de tu nueva película"

"Ah bueno cómo todos saben se llama Amor de otoño. En el papel que interpreto soy una chica de 17 años enamorada de un hombre de 40 años…"

"Qué interesante, esos amores son los más apasionados, pero hablando de amor, acá tengo la pregunta del millón, cuéntanos Serena ¿Quién es el dueño de tu corazón?"

"Bueno por el momento lo que más me apasiona es mi carrera, así que no tiene un dueño mi corazón, sino miles y son todos mis fans, a los que les debo estar dónde estoy"

"Buenas noches soy Kaito Ace esto es su programa Sonido galáctico desde su Radio Milenio de Plata. Con nosotros la actriz y cantante más hermosa y talentosa, Serena Tsukino"

"Ay gracias por las flores. Creo que exageras jajaja" dije sintiendo que me ardía la cara de la pena.

"Tu último sencillo es ¿Dónde está el amor? Cuéntanos de que trata"

"Básicamente de ese anhelo de encontrar lo que te hace falta para ser feliz. Aunque claro es una canción que puedes interpretar a cómo gustes, puede ser el anhelo a encontrar a un amor perdido, o ese querer recuperar un sueño que has abandonado"

"Hermosa canción, ¿no lo creen? Y luego te preguntas porque caen rendidos a tus pies tus millones de fans masculinos"

Sólo me reía, ¿Qué más podía hacer? ¿Decirle lo perturbada que me sentía? Al punto que había escrito esa canción entre lágrimas… En medio de un dolor que carcomía mis sentidos y cuyo significado seguía sin comprender

Estoy en la cima de mi carrera, todos me aman, no tengo enemigos, mi vida es totalmente perfecta. Tengo todo lo que quiero cuando quiero con sólo pedirlo, sin esfuerzo alguno… pero ¿Por qué estás ganas de llorar? Siento como si necesitara algo muy importante que perdí. Esta angustia me mata, quiero ver a... necesito urgentemente ver a… ¿A quién? Tengo la impresión de que olvidé a alguien, pero… ¿Quién puede ser?

Desde que conocí al padre de Andy aquel día frente a ese restaurante, yo estaba descalza, vestía harapos, él al verme me ofreció darme comida… No confía en él, me daba miedo que me quisiera llevar con engaños a algún lugar para aprovecharse de mi… el hambre que tenía pudo más. Luego de conversar un par de horas, me propuso convertirme en estrella, yo llena de ilusiones de ser tan linda como las chicas que salían en los anuncios de las calles, acepté… total no tenía nada que perder y todo que ganar. Mi salto a la fama fue cuestión de meses, luego de un año de preparación. Ese era el único recuerdo de mi pasado… El resto se había desvanecido no sabía quien era antes ni de dónde venía.

Otra vez gané el premio a mejor actriz… Me llamaban Lucky de cariño, porque decían que en dónde sea que trabajara llevaba la fortuna, todo proyecto artístico en el que me involucraba resultaba un completo éxito, tenía la particularidad de agradarle a todos, excepto esos paparazzi que se la pasaban inventado historias falsas de mi, que nadie creía, pero igual leían, yo sólo me reía de las tonterías que inventaban, me parecía que tenían madera de escritores, cada cosa con la que salían…

"Felicidades Lucky otra vez me ganaste, pero me alegra que al menos fuiste tú y no la presumida de Michiru Kaioh"

"Gracias Rei, pero dime Serena. Ya sabes lo que pienso de ese _Lucky_"

"Ya sé que crees que es una… ¿Cómo le llamabas? Leyenda urbana"

"Así es. Es sólo pura casualidad. Tú también eres una excelente actriz"

Ese día después de la entrega de premios fui con mis amigos a una fiesta privada, tomamos hasta más no poder, cuando ya nos íbamos me resbalé de las escaleras del club y me pegué en la cabeza, de repente todo se puso negro. Al despertar me encontraba en una cama de hospital. De repente brotaron de mi mente todos esos recuerdos de mi pasado que había dejado engavetados en algún lugar de la subconsciencia. Recordé mi infancia, mi pre adolescencia, mis padres y a… mi amado Darien…

Recordé todo, el día que descubrieron mi relación con un muchacho de 18 años… yo tenía 14 años… pero eso no era lo que había sacado de sus casillas a mis padres… sino el hecho de que a esa edad yo mantuviera relaciones sexuales con Darien. Él siempre fue sincero en su amor, no es que sólo me quisiera para pasar el rato, sólo que sucedió de la manera menos esperada, me entregué sin pensar en nada más que en mi inmenso amor por él. Todo fue hermoso y perfecto. Lo malo es que una supuesta amiga mía a quien le confié en secreto de mis encuentros con Darien, les contó todo a mis padres, incluso se robó la contraseña de mi email y ahí encontró los mensajes que le enviaba a Darien, esos mensajes llenos del amor y pasión que sólo él despertaba. Imprimió todo y se los llevó. Cuando le pregunté porque me hizo esto, su única respuesta fue un simple "Te detesto". Eso me dolió tanto pues la quería como a una hermana, pero algo peor me sucedería después…

Mis padres me prohibieron terminantemente ver a Darien, me quitaron la laptop, el celular, en lugar de tomar el bus para ir a la escuela me iban a dejar y a traer, mi supuesta amiga me espiaba y todo lo que hacía se lo informaba a mis padres, genial tenía una espía…

Un día en la mañana me desmayé en la escuela, en la noche pasé vomitando, mi madre preocupada me llevó a pasar consulta a la mañana siguiente.

Mis padres casi me matan cuando se enteraron que estaba embarazada.

Esa misma semana nos mudamos a otra ciudad. No me dejaron despedirme de Darien, por más que se les supliqué de rodillas que me lo permitieran. Mi madre no me dejaba ni un minuto sola así que no pude ni llamarlo por teléfono.

Pasados nueve meses llenos de miedo, confusión y tristeza di a luz a una niña de cabello negro y ojos azules, aun no sabía como llamarla. Mis padres sólo me dijeron "No te encariñes porque no te la vas a quedar"

Arreglaron entregar a la bebe a una pareja que no tenía hijos, el día que la íbamos a llevar la tenía en mis brazos, ya que ellos no querían ni siquiera verla o tocarla, le coloqué mi pulsera en una de sus muñecas. Yo realmente no quería dejarla ir, pero no había forma de convencer a mis padres de que me permitieran quedármela. Yo la amaba con todo mí ser, después de todo era el fruto de mi amor por Darien.

Contemplaba la ventana con tristeza, estaba lloviendo y ya había oscurecido. Cuando mi bebé lloraba mis padres sólo se limitaban a ordenarme "hazla callar" yo no sabía como hacerlo… así que a como podía le preparaba con una mano un biberón mientras con la otra la mecía. Como no paraba de llorar mi padre se volteo para reprenderme, no vio las señales de desvío y el auto se fue en un barranco. Luego perdí el conocimiento, al despertar me encontraba sola en un hospital, sin recordar nada excepto mi nombre.

A los 16 años conocí al padre de Andy, quien se convirtió en mi tutor, me dio el respeto, comprensión y cariño que nunca recibí de mis padres. Gracias a él me había convertido en lo que era ahora. Esa noche antes de quedarme dormida una última imagen vino a mi mente… El rostro de mi hija… ¿Qué había sido de ella?

___

Al día siguiente contraté a un detective privado recomendado por mi amigo Taiki, para que investigara a fondo todo lo ocurrido desde mi mudanza hasta el día de aquel fatal accidente. En cuestión de semanas logró averiguar acerca de esa parte de mi pasado que yo desconocía. Resulta ser que mis padres fallecieron en el accidente, de la niña no se sabía nada.

Meses después se descubrió que sí había sobrevivido, una mujer la encontró y la llevó a algún orfanato, el problema era que esa mujer ya había fallecido, así que fue una búsqueda exhaustiva que llevó un año más. Estaba por darme por vencida cuando un día que me encontraba en una filmación se presentó al lugar el detective.

Me dio la noticia que más esperaba recibir, había encontrado una niña de la misma edad que tendría mi hija con las mismas características que le había descrito y lo más importante, tenía una pulsera como la que le coloqué en la muñeca a mi bebé hace 8 años.

Al día siguiente nos dirigimos a ese internado, después de una charla con la directora se acordó que nos haríamos por separado una prueba de ADN.

"Bueno entonces le avisaré Srta. Tsukino cuando tenga los resultados de la niña"

"Está bien… ¿Puede decirme cómo se llama?"

"Su nombre es Serena, pero de cariño le decimos Rini. En realidad cuando la trajeron llevaba puesta una cadenita de oro con ese nombre tallado y no quisimos ponerle otro más que ese."

El corazón se me salía por la boca, las piernas me temblaron. Algo en mi me gritaba que con o sin pruebas esa era mi hija… mi bebé y de Darien.

Entonces pensé en Darien ¿Qué sería de mi amor? ¿Dónde estaría? ¿Se habría casado ya?

Que dicha sentí cuando el resultado dio positivo, era… ¡mi hija!  
El día que fui a conocerla, estaba tan feliz, ella era lo que tanto me faltaba, ya no lloraba más por las noches, ahora me dormía feliz pensando en mi pequeña Serena.

"Pasa Rini, ella es la persona de la que te hablé"

Vi entrar a una hermosa niña de cabello negro con rayitos rosa de esos que se colocan con prensadores, ojos azules como el mar, mejillas rosa, llevaba un vestido rojo, la pulsera que le coloqué hace 8 años en la muñeca y unos aretes de plásticos con la forma de conejo. Me pareció hermosísima, me había prometido controlar mis emociones, pero mi amor de madre pudo más. Corrí hacía ella la estreché entre mis brazos, ella al principio parecía sorprendida, luego también me abrazó y lloramos juntas de la emoción.

"¿Me vas a llevar contigo… Ma… Mamá…?"

"Qué más quisiera mi vida, pero aun no puedo hasta que no realice los trámites necesarios… Mientras prepararé todo en casa…"

"Rini, despídete. No tardan en comenzar las clases"

"Adiós… mamá. Te estaré esperando"

"Adiós mi niña hermosa… te amo mucho"

"Yo también mamá. Creo que eres más bonita de lo que imaginaba"

Estaba tan feliz, no podía dejar de pensar en mi Rini, aun podía sentir su calor, sus ojos eran idénticos a los de mi amado Darien, su voz era la melodía más dulce que había escuchado. ¡Cómo la amaba! Ahora si no había nada ni nadie que me alejase de ella.

Creía que no podía ser más feliz, cuando recibí una llamada que me dejo helada… Era la directora del orfanato, me dijo que se había complicado el papeleo para que me entregaran a Rini, porque alguien estaba reclamándola como hija suya, así que tomé las llaves de mi auto y mi bolso y salí lo más rápido que pude en dirección al orfanato.

Cuando llegué entré a la oficina de la directora sin tocar la puerta, desesperada le grité que quien se atrevía a querer quitarme a mi hija, cuando escuché detrás de mí una voz que casi me hace desmayar, era… Darien. Después de tantos años de no verlo, aquellos sentimientos que creía haber olvidado revivieron en mí. La directora nos dejó a solas.

Sentí que el tiempo se había detenido, lo miré a los ojos, le pregunté si estaba casado. Respondió que estaba soltero, que sólo a mi me podía amar. Que no había dejado de pensar en mí. Me arrojé a sus brazos y nos llenamos de besos, por respeto al lugar nos detuvimos. El detective resultó ser un ángel, me había devuelto la felicidad en un dos por tres. Había logrado contactar a Darien.

Ya han pasado cuatro años de que sucediera, ahora estamos casados, Darien es pediatra, yo dejé la actuación y el canto, ahora trabajo como locutora en Radio Milenio de Plata, nuestra hija ya tiene doce años, es toda una princesa, obediente, bondadosa, excelente estudiante y estoy segura de que será una buena hermana, cuando nazca su hermanito.

Ahora si creo que las personas tenían razón en llamarme Lucky, más dichosa no podría ser.

**FIN**


End file.
